Pluies et Pentacles
by Erylena
Summary: [Fic essai, je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer VV] [WatanukixDoméki ] Quand la pluie tombe, les souvenirs reviennent à la surface et ceux ci apportent parfois avec eux certaines révélations... [OUI, le résumé est pourri, et alors? . loool]


_**Auteur** : une nouvelle, c'est mwa... Erylena ! '_

_**Série** : La petite maison dans la prairie, of course..._ instant de silence _OUI bon, xxxHolic valà, z'êtes contents ! ._

_**Genre** :_ a honte _cliché... ça c'est sûr ! Sinon... Romance ? Euuuh..._

_**Disclaimer** :_ d'un air fataliste, plante une pancarte : « pas à mwa ! » regard vers les lecteurs _Ben, j'ai essayé mais... soupir fataliste_

_**Avertissement** :_ ouvre la bouche pour dire « yaoi soft, homophobes demi-tour » puis s'arrête, la bouche ouverte _Au fait... C'est pas du yaoi ! Nan nan, y'a des sous-entendus of course, mais... c'est pas du yaoi ! O.o Eh bé, je ferais sans doute une suite pour me rattraper hein... '_

_**PS** : Au fait, c'est pas un 'Post'-Scriptum mais bon... Je comprends pas tout très bien des ratings, alors j'ai mis T, en partie pour plus tard (si il y a un'plus tard') mais bon, je pense que j'aurais pu mettre K+... non ?_

_Bon, c'est ma première fic, mais j'ai pas le courage de faire un long blabla, alors je vous laisser lire (au fait, c'est les révisions du bac, et comme j'en avais vraiment trop marre, j'ai décidé d'écrire ça. Mais maintenant, faut que je retourne réviser . C'est aussi pour ça que ma bio n'est pas écrite... VV Je choisis décidemment un très mauvais moment pour commencer mes fics mwa...)_

_Booonne lecture ! (aussi bonne que possible en tout cas... VV')_

Watanuki releva ses yeux, espérant peut être par son seul regard dissiper les lourds nuages dont la pluie le trempait peu à peu, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Mais le ciel n'avait vraiment rien à faire, faut-il croire, des yeux bleus de Watanuki, aussi beaux soient-ils.

-« PUUUUUTAIN, ça fait trois jours qu'il arrête pas de pleuvoir ! » grogna le jeune homme brun, brandissant son parapluie inutile d'un air rageur.

Le brun se demandait ce que diable il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela, d'autant plus qu'il venait de casser son parapluie. Cette situation lui en rappela une autre, quelque temps auparavant, et il se demanda soudainement si la petite fée de la pluie y était à nouveau pour quelque chose. Mouais... A coup sûr, si c'est le cas, c'est qui qui va se coltiner la corvée ? C'est Bibi ! pensa t'il, résolument ironique, une veine battant à son front.

-« Est-ce que tu es au moins conscient que tu hurles tout seul là ? » fit brusquement une voix derrière lui, plate et neutre.

Kimihiro Watanuki se retourna lentement, déjà certain de ce qu'il allait voir. La vision d'un jeune de son âge, brun lui aussi bien que ses cheveux soient plus courts, et plus grand que lui, se tenant nonchalamment, le fit grimacer.

-« Doméki, je te le dirais si j'avais besoin de ton avis. » marmonna t'il, apparemment intensément vexé « En plus, » s'énerva t'il brusquement « tu aurais au moins pu penser à un parapluie, t'es trempé là ! »

-« Toi non plus tu n'as pas de parapluie, et tu es tout aussi trempé que moi. » observa placidement et avec raison le dénommé Doméki, sans qu'aucun changement ne soit visible sur sa physionomie.

-« C'est parce que mon parapluie est cassé espèce d'imbécile ! » hurla en réponse le premier garçon, très sur les nerfs « Ouiiin, pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que je te rencontre toi et jamais Himawari... ? » pleurnicha t'il soudainement, s'affaissant presque sur le sol.

-« Parce qu'elle a une leçon de piano » fut la seule réponse, rationnelle, de Doméki

-« Mais je sais ! » explosa encore une fois son interlocuteur.

Watanuki soupira à nouveau et baissa la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais s'empêcher d'hurler sur son coéquipier ? En plus, il devait _encore_ le remercier de son aide pour une précédente mission... Déterminé, le brun releva la tête. Mais en croisant le regard tellement 'je-m'en-foutisme' de l'autre, toute sa résolution s'envola et il se sentit à nouveau emplit de cette envie de le saisir par le col et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse enfin.

-« Mais ce n'est pas normal toute cette pluie. Tu crois que c'est le même problème que la dernière fois ? »

La voix de l'archer le tira de ses pensées, rejoignant celles qu'il avait eu lui-même quelques temps avant son intervention, et Watanuki se releva, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que de froides gouttes continuaient à glisser le long de son cou, sur son visage, sur ses lunettes, embuant sa vue.

-« Je ne sais pas... » répondit celui-ci, plus sérieux « Je me posais aussi la question »

Les yeux noirs de l'archer se firent plus insistants, tandis que ses sourcils s'abaissaient encore.

-« Tu vas encore devoir passer je ne sais combien d'heures sous terre ? »

« Je n'étais pas sous terre d'abord, mais dans le royaume des morts. » releva Kimihiro d'un ton agacé « Et je n'en sais fichtre rien. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, t'en fais pas, je ne te demanderai pas de rester à m'attendre comme la dernière fois. » ajouta t'il, son agacement de plus en plus palpable, persuadé que c'était bien ce qui faisait prendre au brun un regard si concentré.

-« T'es con ou quoi ? C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, crétin. »

Surpris, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus transparents releva son regard de quelques centimètres pour croiser le sien. De toute la conversation, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait dans la voix de Doméki une certaine perturbation dans son ton toujours égal. Et, curieusement, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé, son regard plongé dans le sien fit naître au fond de lui une drôle de sensation, qui n'était pas de la colère ou de l'énervement.

-« Crétin toi-même ! Et c'est quoi alors ? » demanda alors Watanuki, essayant d'avoir l'air tout autant agacé qu'auparavant. Mais la pluie sur ses lunettes ne parvenait pas à rendre assez floue sa vision, et il distinguait une soudaine lueur dans les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face qui rendait, inconsciemment, sa voix plus basse.

A sa grande surprise, un léger sourire vint retrousser les fines lèvres du garçon brun, et il le vit tourner les talons, avant de s'éloigner tout aussi tranquillement qu'à son habitude.

-« Hé... Hé ! HE ! » hurla alors Watanuki, une fois remis du choc, tentant vaguement quelques pas dans la direction où disparaissait Doméki « Je t'ai posé une question, j'te signale ! C'est quoi qui t'inquiète ?»

Il y eut un instant de flottement alors que l'espace semblait se figer autour d'eux, y compris le bruit assourdissant de la pluie qui se confondait, tant elle tombait drue désormais, en ce qui paraissait être un léger chuchotement. Puis, Doméki se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux d'océan, toujours son sourire presque narquois aux lèvres.

Il lâcha un unique mot, ses prunelles noires presque provocantes dardées sur Watanuki, lequel ne put esquisser un geste, tant il fut assourdi.

-« Toi. »

La pluie continuait à tomber autour de lui.

_FIN ?_

_Baaah, c'est bien niais et tout, bien cliché nan ? (Et pis c'est teeeeellement court...) Mais j'avais envie de commencer par un Watanuki x Doméki, pour ma première fic..._

_Alors on verra, y'aura peut être une suite, ça restera peut être un one-shot, et y'aura probablement d'autres trucs qui suivront que ce soit ici ou sur Naruto, Harry Potter, Get Backers et que ne sais-je encore... (que des séries teeeeellement yaoisables en tout cas grand sourire)_

_Bref, merci infiniment de laisser des reviews si vous avez le temps, et excusez moi des fautes surtout ! VV_

_Erylena, qui espère avoir quand même une ou deux lectrices... (lecteurs :p)_


End file.
